Good for the Soul
Good for the Soul is the fifth episode of the first season of The Boys and the fifth episode of the series overall. Summary The Boys head to the “Believe” Expo to follow a promising lead in their ongoing war against the Supes. There might -- MIGHT -- be a homicidal infant, but you'll have to see for yourself. Plot Popclaw hides under the radar in Havana, Cuba, smoking crystal meth. A-Train zips in to reveal that Stillwell has allowed them to go public about their relationship; the only condition is that Popclaw admits who she told about Compound V. Poplaw reveals that she didn't know their names, but describes them to A-Train. After telling her he loves her, A-Train injects her with multiple doses of heroin, killing her. A-Train reveals to Homelander at Seven Tower that Popclaw has died, following a heroin overdose. Homelander questions A-Train's use of Compound V, with A-Train trying to convince Homelander that he isn't using anymore. A-Train promises to find The Female on prompt from Homelander. Frenchie cooks a meal for The Female, trying to engage in conversation with her. The Female, however, is unwilling to talk and lunges at Frenchie, who's only saved by the chains that bind her. At the Believe Expo, Starlight and Hughie get to know each other. Starlight introduces Hughie to her mother, who disdainfully questions if Hughie works at Vought International. Ezekiel makes an appearance on stage. Mother's Milk and Billy Butcher survey the area for CCTV and security. Billy shows Hughie a video from the club where Ezekiel was engaging in sexual acts with males. He tells Hughie that he must blackmail Ezekiel into revealing information about Compound V. While Homelander gives a remembrance speech about those they couldn't save aboard Flight 37, Queen Maeve is angered, and leaves the speech early. Homelander tries to convince her that they do what they have to, however, Maeve is hesitant to agree. Hughie, M.M. and Billy engage in a conversation of beliefs. While talking to her mom, Starlight questions why she had to lie about sex in the teen roundtable session. Starlight expresses concern that she's uncomfortable: either the festival has changed or she's changed. Hughie asks Starlight if she can get him a special pass to see Ezekiel; she agrees. Homelander arrives at the festival, asking to see Madelyn, however, Ashley reveals that she isn't at the festival. Instantly Homelander flies away, confronting Madelyn, questioning the speech he has been given. Stilwell, however, admits that the speech is geared towards getting The Seven into the military, which annoys Homelander, who is conscious of the fact that her son, Teddy Stillwell, is getting in his way. Billy is visibly angry as he goes to visit Rachel, his wife's sister. He is angry that they have purchased a headstone for Rebecca, despite never having found her body. However, Rachel admits that her mother wants somewhere to talk to her daughter. Billy becomes visibly angry, however, Rachel retorts that they all miss her. Distraught after Popclaw's death, A-Train watches a movie of hers, and then switches to their sex tape, however, he is shocked to find that it has been overwritten by footage of Popclaw accidently killing her landlord. A-Train is able to see Butcher and Frenchie blackmailing her, and takes his face to Vought Crime Analytics. They reveal to A-Train and Black Noir that Frenchie is a man with a dozen alias' and 34 addresses. A-Train tells Trevor, the tech guy, not to get involved. At Ezekiel's meet, Homelander questions how Hughie knows Starlight. They hold a baptizing, in which Homelander uses this opportunity to hold Hughie under water for an extended period of time, presumably as a threat. Once Homelander leaves, Hughie tries to show Ezekiel the video, however, he finds his phone has suffered water damage and no longer works. Hughie improvises, pretending to be one of the men Ezekiel had sex with that night. Initially, Ezekiel denies and tries to choke Hughie. He only stops when Hughie tells him that there is a video, ready to be posted online. Hughie blackmails Ezekiel into revealing everything he knows about Compound V. Hughie reveals what he has found to Mother's Milk, including the location of the latest shipment. M.M. reveals the information to Butcher, who has just finished smashing Rebecca's headstone with a sledgehammer. Homelander gives a speech at the end of the festival, however, much to Stillwell's dismay — who watches from Seven Tower — Homelander strays from the script, admitting that he answers to a higher power and will not wait for Congress' approval to protect America. Distraught an experiencing guilt over the deaths of those aboard Flight 37, Maeve visits her ex-girlfriend, Elena. She breaks down, admitting that she can no longer deal with the guilt and has returned to drinking. Elena asks her to explain, however, Maeve tries to kiss her. After Elena refuses, Maeve realizes it was a bad idea and leaves suddenly. Cherie calls Frenchie, revealing that Black Noir was just outside of her apartment. Frenchie asks which location they have, to which she responds that they more than likely have them all. At the hospital, Mother's Milk and Butcher try to intercept the shipment of Compound V. They receive a call from Frenchie, who admits that he has been made and needs to take off. Butcher tells him to leave The Female, however, he is weary, worrying what Black Noir and A-Train will do if they find her. Starlight expresses concern that she doesn't want to go on stage, however, her mother begs her, revealing that all her friends are going to be watching. Frenchie talks with The Female, who seems scared at the prospect of being left behind. Frenchie unchains The Female, who leaves quickly. On stage, Straight reads from a teleprompter script. The script talks about her acceptance of God, however, she becomes visibly annoyed and asks for the music to be stopped. She reveals to the audience that she doesn't believe the script she's been given. Stillwell and The Deep watch from Seven Tower, surprised by Starlight's actions. She reveals to the audience the sexual assault that occurred between her and The Deep, however, she does not reveal his name. At the hospital, Butcher and M.M. find the hospital injecting newborns with Compound V through an intravenous line. The eyes of the baby in the incubator emit energy like Homelander. They are shocked to find that Supes are engineered in a lab, not born the way they are. Starlight and Hughie enter into a heated debate, with Starlight admitting that she didn't appreciate him using her to get to Ezekiel. Hughie apologizes, admitting that his girlfriend died recently and he is just looking for a way out. Butcher extracts some of the Compound V from the IV bag, when they are interrupted by men shooting at them with assault rifles. Billy grabs the baby and uses his laser eyes to kill all of the men. On CCTV, Stillwell notices Homelander watching her through the wall. She invites him in, mockingly asking if he is lonely. She warns about the speech he gave and has him lay on the couch, suckling her breast. On the run, Frenchie encounters Black Noir, however, he is saved by The Female, who uses her super speed to knock him over. The two fight, and Black Noir is able to get the upper hand, leaving The Female lying in the road, eviscerated. Frenchie returns to find The Female, apparently dead. Suddenly, she breathes and her body starts healing itself. Cast Starring *Karl Urban as Billy Butcher *Jack Quaid as Hughie Campbell *Antony Starr as Homelander *Erin Moriarty as Starlight *Dominique McElligott as Queen Maeve *Jessie T. Usher as A-Train *Laz Alonso as Mother's Milk *Chace Crawford as The Deep *Tomer Capon as Frenchie *Karen Fukuhara as The Female *Nathan Mitchell as Black Noir *Elisabeth Shue as Madelyn Stillwell Guest Starring *Billy Zane as Himself *Ann Cusack as Donna January *Shaun Benson as Ezekiel *Brit Morgan as Rachel *Colby Minifie as Ashley *Jess Salgueiro as Robin Ward *Jordana Lajoie as Cherie *Brittany Allen as Popclaw *Nicola Correia-Damude as Elena Co-Starring *Bill Turnbull as Trevor *Shanice Johnson as Curious Girl *Joel Rinzler as Groundskeeper *Hallea Jones as Older Girl *Jim Annan as Pastor John *Thomas Hauff as Pastor *Aiden Altow as Shy Boy *Evangelia Kambites as Supe Gospel Singer *Jenny Brizard as Hair Stylist *John Williams as Older Donor *Nicole Maroon as Emotional Donor *Tiana Leonty as Believe Attendee *Nneka Elliott as Female News Anchor *Roger Petersen as Male News Anchor Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Popclaw alive. *The title of the episode is the title of Issues #15-18 of the comics. *The episode makes reference to Bonnie and Clyde, infamous criminals who operated in the early 1930's. *In Issue #38 of the comics, Frenchie prepares a similar meal for The Female as he does in this episode. *The title "Good for the Soul" is a reference to the Christian saying that confession is good for the soul. This has multiple meanings in this episode: **Popclaw confesses to telling The Boys about Compound V. **Hughie (falsely) confesses to Ezekiel about their sexual encounter. **Maeve confesses her drinking relapse and inability to cope to Elena. **Starlight confesses her conflicted feelings toward religion in general and Believe Expo in particular. **Homelander (silently) confesses his loneliness to Stillwell. Media References Category:Episodes Category:Season One